1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shielding cage and more particularly to a shielding cage assembly for arranging a plurality of small form-factor, pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules therein. This application is related to a copending application filed on Feb. 27, 2003 having the same applicant, the same assignee and the same title with the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transceiver module is a discrete unit used in interface communications equipments, and is usually singly received in a cage, which provides shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). Prior art shielded transceiver modules are too difficult to assemble densely to a circuit board. Therefore, an improved, inexpensive shielding cage assembly that will allow transceiver modules to be easily and densely mounted on a printed circuit board is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shielding cage assembly for retaining a plurality of transceiver modules therein, said shielding cage assembly being easily mountable to a printed circuit board, and providing all around each transceiver module.
A shielding cage assembly according to the present invention for shielding a plurality of transceiver modules received therein includes a connecting cover and a plurality of transceiver cages, and a plurality of bottom shields. The transceiver cages are arranged in parallel beneath the connecting cover. A plurality of retaining tabs extends from each transceiver cage to pass through corresponding slots defined through the connecting cover. The connecting cover further includes a plurality of mounting pins received in corresponding mounting holes in a printed circuit board. The transceiver cages are received through an opening in the printed circuit board. The bottom shields attach to the printed circuit board and to a corresponding transceiver cage to complete EMI shielding of the shielding cage assembly.